Trouble in the Morning
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Deimon Devil Bats rusuh total pagi-pagi. Yah, semua gara-gara ... dia. Dia memang kecil, kelihatannya ga penting. Tapi, dia cuma diem duduk manis aja, semua heboh. Nggak percaya? Baca ceritanya!/ Collab with Neti (Meongaum)/We're back/9th fict/


_**[[**__**Blattella asahinai.  
—guess what?]]**_

Suara langkah kaki mengiringi perjalanan Anezaki Mamori ke ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats. Pintu dibuka, Mamori masuk dan memulai aktivitas bersih-bersihnya.

Pertama, sapu ruang klub. Bawah meja, ruang loker—hei, sebelah sana jangan sampai terlewat. Bersihkan atas lemari dengan kemoceng—ahem, perlu naik kursi rupanya … ah, Mamori, hati-hati dengan debunya. Awas bersin.

Kedua, ambil tongkat pel. Lap, lap, lap. Semua beres? Oh, belum. Lap meja tempat bermain _roulette _dengan kain—awas, jangan sampai terlalu basah, Anezaki Mamori. Nanti ada yang marah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Sang Manajer mengedarkan pandangannya, memerhatikan dengan cermat kalau-kalau ada tempat tersembunyi yang dilewatkannya.

"Ah. Aku lupa membersihkan bagian belakang lemari yang itu … ." Mamori bergumam sambil membawa sapunya menuju lemari di sebelah Barat ruang klub Deimon.

"Hup." Mamori menggeser lemari yang cukup besar itu, mengambil sapu yang tadi disenderkan ke dinding, dan—

_**Brak.**_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

—satu jeritan mengawali **kekacauan** di pagi hari.

* * *

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
****_Trouble in the Morning_ © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi**** and Meongaum****  
**_**Idea**_** © Yovi and ****Meongaum****  
**_**Dedicated to: **_**para **_**Insectophobia**_**! Khususnya, yang takut sama '**_**dia'**_**~  
**_**Warning : **_**maybe OOC, Canon, typo(s), etc.  
**_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

Hiruma Yōichi berjalan menuju ruang klub Deimon. Di belakangnya, ada para anggota Deimon Devil Bats—kecuali Musashi yang belum datang—yang secara kebetulan bertemu sang Kapten beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang mengikuti jejak Hiruma.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Hiruma dan _bodyguards_-nya berhenti. Suara apa itu?

Jeritan terdengar lagi disertai suara sesuatu berat jatuh. Hiruma dan anggota Deimon yang lain—_bodyguards_-nya—saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Itu suara Kak Mamo_ 'kan_? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suzuna membuka suara. Hiruma mengangkat bahu; tanda dia juga tidak tahu hal _**epic **_apa yang terjadi.

—_**[[SCHÄBE]]—**_

_**Di dalam.**_

Sapu Mamori jatuh dari genggamannya. Mata biru safir Mamori membelalak melihat **hewan** **invertebrata golongan filum **_**arthropoda **_yang sedang berlari kecil menuju ke arah kakinya—TUNGGU, KE ARAH KAKI SIAPA BARUSAN?

_CRAP_! Mamori, sadar! Lihat, **makhluk berkelas insekta dan berkaki enam **itu mengincarmu! HEI!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mamori berteriak kencang sambil mengambil sapunya kembali—satu-satunya alat pertahanan yang ada di dekatnya.

Mamori memukulkan sapunya sekuat tenaga ke arah **serangga dari **_**ordo blattodea**_ itu.

Sayang, sang _**Blattella asahinai **_terlanjur terbang ke tepi meja yang baru dibersihkan Mamori. _Argh_, harga diri Mamori terluka. Sadarlah Mamori, serangga berwarna coklat itu sedang berjalan ke bagian bawah meja! Cepat!

Sapu Mamori kembali terangkat. Layaknya seorang pemain _baseball _profesional, Mamori mengayunkan pukulan dari bawah. Fobianya terhadap binatang satu itu membuat kekuatan Mamori jadi berlipat ganda, rupanya.

**_BRAAAAAK!_**

**Insekta yang terdiri dari kurang lebih 3.500 spesies dan 6 _familia _**inidengan lihainya kembali terbang dan _nemplok_ di tengah pintu masuk ruang klub yang—sialnya—Mamori tutup.

Sebagai gantinya, meja _gambling _di tengah ruangan terjatuh—akibat pukulan 'profesional' Mamori pada tepi bawah meja—dan menimbulkan suara keras.

Seperti tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengembalikan meja tersebut ke posisi normal, Mamori mengambil sapu cadangan—_FYI_, akal sehat Mamori yang untungnya masih bekerja mengatakan bahwa dia akan membuat kerusakan besar kalau memakai tongkat pel yang terbuat dari besi—dan bersiap memukul kembali. Hormon adrenalin Mamori tidak banyak membantu kali ini.

Helaian ijuk sang sapu siap menghantam. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. **Hewan berantena yang mengalami metamorfosis tidak sempurna alias _hemimetabola_** itu pasti _knock out_—

**_BUAK!_**

—atau orang lain yang kena _knock out_?

**"—UKH!"**

Hening sejenak. Suara itu _'kan_ …

**"H, Hiruma-_kun_?!"** Mamori _shock_. Harusnya _dia _yang kena, bukan dia … _nah loh_ bingung _'kan_.

"MANAJER SIALAAAANNN KAMU _NGAPAINNNN_?!" bentak Hiruma sensi—_dalem_ hati _sih_ meringis kesakitan, **_auw_**. Poninya yang unik jadi berantakan, hancur total gara-gara sapu sial yang seenak _jidat_ _nyamber_ mukanya. Hiruma diam-diam bertekad untuk belajar yang namanya **"mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk"**, bukan **"geser pintu _pake_ kaki baru masuk"**—_in case_ menghindari kejadian **"kena _gebuk_ setelah masuk"** terjadi atas dirinya lagi.

**—_[[CAFARD]]—_**

Sang Kapten dan anak buahnya mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam ruang klub.

**Meja _gambling_ terbalik.**

**Kursi tidak pada tempatnya—beberapa terbalik.**

**Lemari _mencong_.**

Mamori masih memegang sapu dengan muka pucat dan rambut berantakan.

_Kucluk, kucluk, kucluk_. Si_ Troublemaker _melenggang dengan tenangnya di tengah-tengah Mamori dan Hiruma.

**_OH. MY. GOD._**

**KECOA.**

**KECOA!**

**_OH GOD WHY!_**

Monta _celingukan _dengan _beungeut__ cileupeung__*_, "Kak Mamori, ruang klub kok—"

"_PINJEM_!" potong Mamori dan langsung mengambil _flame thrower_ yang dibawa Hiruma,** "ADA KECOA _TAUK_!"**

"Mau ap—**_UWOY_ RUANG KLUBNYA JANGAN DIBAKAR _STUPID_**!" teriak Hiruma sambil berusaha merebut _flame thrower_nya.

**"AKU DAPAT, AKU DAPAT!"** jerit Suzuna sambil mengangkat kakinya, bersiap menginjak sang Biang Kerok.

_Woy_, Suzuna, kamu _'kan_ _pake_—

**_SEERR_**

**_BRUAK_**

—_in line skate. See_?

Kapten _cheerleader_ Deimon ini tergelincir, dan jatuh terjungkal menimpa siapapun di belakangnya. _Bad luck _untuk Jumonji yang DENGAN BERUNTUNGNYA ada di belakang Suzuna.

**"KECOANYA DI SITU!"** Suara Kurita menggelegar, tanpa berpikir panjang Kurita **melompat. MELOMPAT! MANA REAKSI KALIAN?**

"UWOOO KAK KURITA TUNGGUUUUUU JANGAN LOMPATTTT!" Sena histeris.

"KURIII _HAMMEEER_!"

**_BUUUUMMM_**

Gempa hebat mendadak melanda ruang klub Deimon. Si kecoa? _Sori ye_, udah kabur duluan. _Slow is not good, right?_

Gempa mulai hilang setelah beberapa detik, menyisakan para anggota Deimon termasuk si kecoa yang trauma. Seakan balas dendam pada Deimon Devil Bats, kecoa tersebut terbang dan _nemplok_ di bahu Sena.

**"HIIIIIII KAK HIRUMAAA KAK MAMORIII KECOANYA DI SINI AAAA!"**

Mamori sudah siap dengan _bazooka_ yang didapatnya entah dari mana dan Hiruma nyaris melempar _hand-grenade_ kalau saja Yukimitsu tidak berteriak.

"JANGAN! PERCUMA! **KECOA ITU MAKHLUK YANG _GAK _GAMPANG MATI _TAU_!"**

"SENAAA AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" jerit Monta, siap **melempar kulit pisang**—melempar, eh?

_Pluk_, kulit pisang labil tersebut mengenai komik Togano. _Strike_.

"DASHJADASKJSAFJK!" Jeritan Togano yang meratapi komiknya tidak terdefinisikan, jadi … _cuekin aja_.

Dengan polosnya, **kecoa yang ternyata suka _nge-troll_** ini terbang menghampiri Mamori; belum puas menjahili gadis fobia kecoa yang lagi super panik.

"KYAAA! KECOANYA! KECOANYAAAA!" teriak Mamori heboh sambil berlari-lari mengitari ruang klub dan menabrak apa saja yang menghalangi niatnya untuk hidup. **_You Only Live Once_—_YOLO_—_right_?** Sayangnya, si kecoa kita yang satu ini _ga _mau nyerah. _Ga_. _GA_ MAU!

Didorong oleh rasa kemanusiaan, Hiruma yang tadinya hanya jadi korban karena kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh budak-budaknya tercinta ini mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil pembasmi serangga guna dilempar ke arah sang kecoa. _Fine_, jangan menyalahkanku kalau naluri Hiruma sebagai _quarterback_ mengalahkan logikanya.

Disadari oleh sang kecoa, si kecoa merubah target _troll-_nya yang semula Mamori menjadi komandan neraka kita. **Hiruma Yōichi, **_**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**_**!**

Dengan santai, si kecoa _nemplok_ di jidat Hiruma dan _say hello__, _dan bertatap mesra dengan kedua iris _zamrud_ sang Kapten. Alhasil, Komandan Neraka kita yang terkenal _cool, _galak, sadis, dan kejam ini langsung berteriak _ngambek_.

**"AAAAA! KECOA! KECOANYA DI DI HIDUNG _GUE_!"** teriak Hiruma nyaris menembakkan senapannya ke kepala sendiri. Anggota Deimon Devil Bats terdiam.

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_, anggota Deimon Devil Bats langsung menghampiri Hiruma dengan tampang _lempeng__**_ dan _madesu_. Hiruma jadi persis tahanan yang mau dieksekusi mati. Atau, tepatnya: **"Hiruma _is surrounded by crazy people and he is the craziest one_."**

"Kak Hiruma," kata Monta sambil berjalan ke depan Hiruma, "aku tahu hidup ini indah. Aku tahu ini sakit, tapi **demi Kak Mamori dan kesejahteraan umat manusia … TAHANLAH!**"

Monta yang sudah siap dengan pemukulnya memasang kuda-kuda untuk melancarkan pukulannya ke muka sang Senior.

**"OH _WAIT_—?!"**

Seperseratus detik sebelum Monta mengenai si kecoa, si kecoa buru-buru kabur dan—_Plak!_ —muka Hiruma jadi mirip Komusubi karena pukulan Monta tadi. **_Lol_**_._

Hiruma memasang muka busuk. _Tau_ hukum karma? Inilah yang terjadi pada Hiruma.

**"MONYET SIALAN!"**

**—_[[KAKKERLAK]]—_**

Pertarungan sengit antara seekor kecoa dan Deimon Devil Bats terus berlanjut.

Demi apapun, membasmi satu serangga kecil ini lebih sulit daripada melawan Shin, menenangkan Gaou, membuat Kid menjadi muda kembali, dan membuat Taka tertawa digabung jadi satu. _Ciyus_.

Dan si kecoa? Oh, dia sedang santai di atas kaki meja _gambling_ yang terbalik karena pukulan profesional Mamori.

Merasa terlalu lama beradu diam dengan si kecoa, Yukimitsu mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Hai _Breh_," kata Yukimitsu pelan, "keluar _yuk_?"

Seakan mengerti maksud Yukimitsu, si kecoa mulai terbang ke arah pintu ruang klub yang entah kenapa tertutup. Tapi sayangnya, kecoa kita ini memilih untuk melakukan **manuver ke kanan seperti KRI Macan Tutul** dan menuju Yukimitsu untuk memberikan 'ciuman perpisahan'.

"ITU KECOANYA DI _JIDAT_ KAK YUKI!"

"AYO BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN, BASMI KECOA SIALAN ITU!"

Yukimitsu 'tak bisa menghindari terjangan teman-temannya. Bagaimana mau menghindar kalau ia diterjang dari segala arah? Dari lemparan kulit pisang, kue sus, hingga komik _shonen jump_ pun diarahkan kepada Yukimitsu. Sedangkan si kecoa? Dia sudah kabur dan _nangkring_ kembali di kaki meja _gambling_.

Yukimitsu berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya ia mengentikan teman-teman _sarap_nya? Tiba-tiba, terlintaslah sebuah ide. Yukimitsu mengambil _smartphone_nya dan mengarahkan _flashlight _ke _jidat_nya.

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!"

**_Sring!_**

Ruang klub Deimon tiba-tiba menjadi terang benderang. Yukimitsu berhasil menghentikan teman-temannya. Merasa sudah cukup, Yukimitsu menghentikan aktivitas 'memberikan sinar dewa' kepada teman-temannya. **Pelajaran hari ini: pakai kacamata hitam.**

**—_[[__SCARAFAGGIO__]]—_**

Deimon Devil Bats _k__ewa__lahan_.

Mengalahkan **insekta berwarna coklat** ini MEMANG lebih sulit dari _Death March_, menghindari kejaran Cerberus, atau menguruskan Kurita, atau apapun yang mau kalian pikirkan. Ingin rasanya mereka membakar ruang klub ini saking frustasinya. Tapi tentu _aja_ _ga_ bisa, karena pasti mereka disuruh kerja rodi untuk membangun kembali ruang klub mereka oleh Hiruma.

"Jadi ... bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Yukimitsu mendapat keheningan serentak dari teman-temannya. Mereka sekarang sedang melakukan _huddle_ seperti sebelum mereka bermain _american football._

"Kita bakar saja ruang klub ini!" teriak Mamori frustasi. Anggota yang lain langsung melotot dengan tatapan **_'ciyus-demi-apa-lo'_** ke arah Mamori.

"Tidak!" sanggah Hiruma. "Aku _ga_ mau harus nunggu renovasi gara-gara satu serangga sialan itu!"

"Jadi ... bagaimana?" tanya Yukimitsu sekali lagi.

"**Pakai lem tikus _aja_**! Kita pasang jebakan yang _kayak_ di film-film T*m & J*rry!" usul Togano.

Anggota Deimon Devil Bats hening sejenak.

Jumonji menepuk bahu _sohib_nya. "Tumben kau pintar Nak."

"Jadi, tunggu apalagi?" kata Mamori sambil melemparkan beberapa papan berlem tikus yang masih tersegel rapi.

Anggota Deimon Devil Bats menarik napas dalam untuk mengucapkan **kalimat terkenal dari Yos Soedarso pada Pertempuran Laut Aru**.

**"KOBARKAN SEMANGAT PERTEMPURAN!"**

**—_[[CUCARACHA]]—_**

Kini ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats sudah penuh oleh lem tikus.

Tidak hanya di lantai, dinding pun ditempeli oleh lem tikus yang memang ampuh membuat tikus 'tak berkutik. Bagian yang tidak ditempeli lem tikus hanya area depan pintu masuk, niatnya supaya punya cukup tempat untuk _ngacir__***_.

Lalu anggota Deimon Devil Bats? Mereka sedang bersembunyi di belakang loker.

Si kecoa? Entah diam di mana, _pake_ jaket _invisible kayaknya_.

Ini strategi terakhir, strategi _Heaven or Hell_. Kalau berhasil, si kecoa bisa dibinasakan dengan _kece_nya. Kalau gagal … pertama, si kecoa _ga_ mati. Kedua, susah lagi _bersihin_ ruang klubnya.

**_Tok. Tok. Tok._**

_**Deg**. _Suara apa itu? Si kecoa _ga_ mungkin bisa _bikin_ suara macam begitu.

Anggota Deimon _celingukan_. _Nggak_, suara itu bukan dari mereka. Mereka daritadi _diem_, bahkan _ga_ ada yang kentut.

Pintu terbuka. Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats memelototi pintu.

"Hai semua. Maaf telat, tadi macet. Kalian ngapain sembunyi di belakang loker?"

Suara datar nan _tiis__****_itu mengingatkan anggota Deimon Devil Bats pada seseorang.

"Dan … kenapa ruang klub berantakan _plus _penuh sama lem tikus?"

Dan dia … Musashi. Si _kicker _yang dari tadi _ga_ keliatan.

Tunggu, lupakan soal Musashi. Mana si kecoa itu?

Ah, itu dia! Si kecoa yang melihat masa depan cerah penuh harapan untuk keluar dari tempat _sarap_ ini segera terbang dan _landing_ di depan pintu masuk klub. Dia merayap tanpa peduli ada Musashi di situ.

**"Ah. Kecoa," gumam Musahi _cuek_ lalu menginjak sang Kecoa secepat kilat.**

Si kecoa _gepeng_, kakinya _copot_ satu. Masih dengan muka datar, **Musashi memegang antena kecoa tersebut, membawanya keluar ruang klub, dan melakukan _finishing_ dengan menendangnya ke tempat sampah.**

**_Krik._**

"… apa?" ujar Musashi yang risih daritadi _dipelongin*****_ _sama_ anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

_Pengen_ rasanya _ngunyah _Musashi yang menaklukan seekor kecoa tanpa susah payah. _Then_, lihat ruang klub sekarang. Lem tikus di mana-mana.

"… ayo beres-beres sekarang," ujar Hiruma _madesu_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END  
**__**—Pro Deo et Patria—  
—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_*cileupeung: muka bego (kasarnya)_**

**_**__lempeng__: datar_**

**_***ngacir: kabur_**

**_****tiis: dingin_**

**_*****dipelongin: diliatin gitu (?)_**

_We're—_saya dan Neti_, btw—back. _Seneng rasanya kembali ke 'rumah'.

Ide fic ini bermula dari kebencian saya pada kecoa Lol XD

Berlanjut dengan percakapan saya sama **Neti** lewat SMS. Thanks bantuan ngetiknya Say :*

Btw itu yang tulisan di tengah-tengah, artinya **kecoa dalam berbagai bahasa**. Ngurut dari atas bahasa **Jerman, Prancis, Belanda, Itali, dan yang terakhir Spanyol.**

_Review/ flame/ concrit please?_


End file.
